Glee my version
by fabina98
Summary: It's about the glee cast and their lives and sometimes there's tragedy and Rachel cry's a lot in this just warning you
1. Chapter 1

The day started out normal for Rachel except she woke up thinking about her amazing boyfriend Finn. She then got out of bed and got dressed in her cheerio's outfit and went down to eat and then 5 minutes later she heard a knock on the door and she went and answered the door to find her boyfriend on the other side. Then she kissed him and let him in and then she finished eating and then Finn said "ready to go?" Rachel said "Yea let me grab my bag and then I'm ready to go." Then when she came down she and Finn left to go to school. Then when they got to school they went and talked to the glee club about what they would do for Regional's for the year. Then the school bell rang so they all went to class and then at lunch they all sat at the same table and Rachel and Finn sat next to each other at the table.

Then she talked to her 3 best friends Santana, Brittany, and Quinn who were also cheerio's. But Rachel was the head cheerleader and her BFF's were the co-captains and her twin brother Noah (Puck) was a football player along with her boyfriend Finn. Then they all went to their afternoon classes after classes were over it was time for glee club and they were practicing for regional's and they were singing don't stop believing, ABC, DINOSAUR for regional's. Then in a week they had regionals and then they made their outfits and the girls wore a black dress with a blue top and they had 2 inch high heels. Then the boys were going to wear a blue dress shirt and black pants and black dress shoes. Then a week later they were headed to the regionals in the windy city Chicago and they were the second team to go for the chance to go to regional's a chance to go to the sectionals and then the top 3 glee clubs went out on stage and then they announced the glee club going to sectional's and the club was New Directions. Everyone on the New Directions hugged each other and jumped up and down. Then they were handed their trophy and then they went to the tour bus and started their trip back to Lima, Ohio as winners. They then went back to the school to put the trophy in the trophy box in the choir room. Then they went to Breadstixs and had a celebration dinner with the whole glee club and then they all went home.

Then the next day when Rachel woke up she found a note on her bathroom mirror that said we have something of yours downstairs love dad and daddy. Then she went downstairs and found another note that said keep going to the garage and then she went to the garage and found a note that read open the garage door. So she opened the door and found a bright green mustang and then got in it and found another note that said This is your regional's and birthday present our little star love dad and daddy! Then she remembered it was her birthday and so she called Finn and got her brother Puck up and then she took him down to the garage to show him his red mustang that their dad and daddy got him for regional's and his birthday. Then Rachel and Puck got dressed and Rachel called Finn over. Then when he got there he gave Rachel and Puck a present, Finn gave Rachel a bracelet and he gave Puck a Call of Duty game. Then they showed him their cars after they said thanks for the presents. Then when he saw the cars he almost fainted. Rachel said "the green one's mine and the red one is Puck's." Then they went back inside the house while Puck went upstairs to play his game. Finn and Rachel stayed downstairs and watched TV and movies. Then Rachel did her nails and then grabbed Puck and then went to their birthday party their glee friends were throwing for them and they took their cars. When they pulled up everyone was amazed and shocked. Then they talked and then they opened presents and ate cake and ice cream. Then they all talked and then they went home at 9 when Rachel and Puck got home they parked their cars in the garage and then they went inside and found their dad and daddy on the couch and Rachel ran and hugged them tightly and they laughed and then they said stop before I die. Then she let go and she laughed and they said I guess that is a thank you and then Puck said thanks dad and dad.

Then they got ready for dinner and then after dinner Rachel and Puck went and got in their night clothes and then Puck got on his game and Rachel was on her computer Skyping with Finn then at 11 she fell asleep. The next day she woke up and did her usual routine and woke Puck up. Then they drove to school and Rachel told Puck to go talk to the glee club she'd be there in a minute because she saw her ex-boyfriend Jesse. Then after talking to him he and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline egged her but she ran and they cornered her then when they were done they ran off. She ran off past the glee club crying and so her three BFF's ran after her after they told the boys they would take care of it. Then they found her in the girl's locker room. They asked her "What's wrong?" She told them about Jesse and what he did to her, then they helped her by letting her take a quick shower, while she was doing that they cleaned her uniform. Then they went back to the rest of the group and the first two people who came to her were Puck and Finn. Then she was asked what happened and she started to tell them then she burst out crying and so Quinn finished the story. Then Puck and Finn said "Jesse is going to get it nobody messes with my sis or girlfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

Then they headed to glee and Rachel sang I will always love you by Whitney Houston. Everybody had tears in their eyes even Rachel. Then she sat down and then they went to their classes. Then at the end of the day they went back to glee and talked about sectionals and what they would be singing. Then after they were dismissed from glee Rachel said goodbye to Finn and then headed home. When she got home she ran upstairs and cried her eyes out and then Puck went upstairs and tried to comfort his twin sis but it didn't work. So he called Finn and he said he would come and try to comfort her. Then when Finn came over Rachel was still crying buckets and Puck was still trying to comfort her. Then Finn sat next to Rachel he grabbed her and hugged her and then talked comfortingly to her. Then after about 5 minutes of him talking to her she started to calm down and stopped crying so much and then she finally stopped crying and hugged Finn. Then she ended up falling asleep and so he laid her down on her bed and covered her up, then he said bye to her dad's and went home.

The next day Rachel had to put on make up to cover up her dark circles under her eyes. Then she went to school and talked with the glee club, and then they all went to glee club and then classes. Then went to glee club again and Mr. Schue sang Jessie's girl and Rachel burst into tears and ran out of the room to the girl bathroom and then Santana ran after her and then found her crying and calmed her down and then Santana went to her locker and grabbed her make up bag and fixed Rachel's makeup. Then they went back to glee and she sat next to Finn again and tried not to burst into tears again. Then when glee was over she ran to her car and then she went home as fast as she could. Then she ran up to her room and burst into tears. Then she texted Finn that she was sorry for leaving so fast and not saying goodbye. Then he texted back that it was ok for he knew what she was feeling.

Then she fell asleep and then Puck came in and covered her up and turned out the lights. Then Puck went to his room and played Call of Duty. Then the next day Puck and Rachel went to school and did their usual routine. Then they went to Breadstixs and had dinner with their dad's and went home after that. Then Rachel went to Finn's house and then talked to him. Then she fell asleep and so he laid her down on the couch and got a blanket and covered her up. Then Finn texted Puck to tell his dad's that Rachel was staying the night at his house because she fell asleep. He texted back they said ok and I'm bringing over a pair of clothes for her to wear tomorrow. Finn texted back ok thanks bro. Then 10 minutes later Puck dropped off Rachel's clothes and then Puck left and went home.

Then the next day Finn awoke to the smell of bacon and waffles. Then went to the kitchen and found his mom and Rachel making breakfast. Then he said hey. Then they turned around and said hey Finn and then they finished making breakfast and they ate. Then Finn and Rachel went to the park and had a picnic for lunch and then at 5 pm Finn took Rachel home because she walked to his house the previous day. Then the next day was Finn's birthday so Rachel and Puck went over to his house and Rachel gave him a keychain with a picture of them and Puck gave him an assassins' creed game. Then they had a party for Finn and then they opened presents and had cake and ice cream. Then at 9 pm everyone went home and Rachel kissed Finn goodbye and left with her twin brother Puck to go home. Then when they got home their dad's said hey to them and then Rachel went to her room and skyped Finn and talked to him about them practicing for their song for sectional's that gave them.

Then after they were done Rachel went to her brother's room and asked him to drive her to school for the week because her car was in the shop and Puck said yea sure night sis. Then she said night bro and hugged him then she went to her bedroom and fell asleep. Then she woke up and took a shower and then went to her closet and picked out a strapless yellow dress with 3 inch heels for her date with her boyfriend which he said would be at 1pm on Saturday. Then she heard a knock on the door and she ran downstairs and answered the door and then Finn was amazed at her outfit. She let Finn in and then went and finished getting ready and then grabbed her bag and then they left and went to the park for a picnic and then Rachel started to shiver so Finn gave her his sweatshirt so she could warm up. Then they ate and she got up and started running and she said catch me if you can. Then he got up and started chasing her and then he caught her and they fell to the ground laughing then they kissed and she said I love you. He said I love you too. Then they went to a movie and then at 7pm Finn took Rachel home and they found Puck out waiting for them and you could see he had been crying and so she ran and asked what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

He said "Mom got in an accident and she is dying and the doctors say that she only has 2 hours left before she goes." Then Rachel burst into tears and then she ran to the hospital that was just down the street and ran into her mom's room and found her barely alive. Then her twin brother and Finn came running in the room. Then after Puck and Rachel's mom said bye and told Puck to take care of Rachel and protect her from danger. She died and Rachel and Puck started crying and then they left and went home and sat on the couch and cried their eyes out. Then they fell asleep on the sofa and so their dad covered them up and then went to bed and he cried too. Then the next day Puck and Rachel went to school and they were really sad. Then asked them what was wrong? Then Rachel ran out of the room crying and then Puck looked at Finn and then ran out of the room to get to his twin sis. Then Finn told about Rachel and Puck's mom dying last night. Then said "Oh Ok gang lets sing a song for them to try and cheer them up. The glee club said "Yea let's I don't want to see my friends sad. Especially us Santana, Brittany and Quinn said. Then they started their song for Rachel and Puck and their mom who is in heaven now. So then when Rachel and Puck came back in the glee club sat them in two chairs next to each other and then they sang the song and Rachel cried because it was so beautiful and Puck was trying to be strong for his sis and be her wall but it was hard seeing her like this so he had to be strong for her now when no one knew how she was feeling beside him because they were really close to their mother and they just lost her because of a car accident because of a drunk driver. Then they went home after they hugged everyone and said goodbye and they went home and then when they got home Rachel hugged Puck tightly and said thanks for being strong I know that mom told you to take care of me and stay strong for me. Then Rachel and Puck went to the living room and watched family videos and then at 12am they fell asleep.

Then at 6:30 they both woke up and got ready for school and then Puck drove them to school and then they hung out with the glee club then Rachel went in the restroom. Then she went back out to the glee club and then a football player threw a slushie at Rachel and then she screamed and held her eye and then got up and held the wall and walked out of the school and then fell into her brother and said I need to go to the doctor I think what ever the football player put in the slushie hurt my eye. Then Puck picked up Rachel and took her to their car and took her to the doctor and said she needed surgery. So 2 weeks later was junior prom and Mr. Schue said there was a special guest and then Rachel came on stage and ripped off her eye patch and sang Love Shack. Then she went up to her twin brother and Finn and hugged them. Then one at a time she danced with them. Then they were going to crown the king and queen of prom. The king was Finn and the queen was Rachel. Then they danced their dance as king and queen. Then everyone danced and then they took pictures and then Rachel took a picture with her brother and Finn. Then she went to the restroom and found a note that said you look beautiful Rachel.

Then Rachel ran back to prom and then she told Finn and Puck what happened and they said that she was not going anywhere alone. Then she went and sang another song with her brother and her bff's for Finn and her relationship. Then she fainted and fell off the stage and Finn caught her just in time. Then they took her to her to the hospital. Then the doctors said that she was poisoned and then he remembered that she told him about a note she found in the bathroom and so he called the police and showed them the note and then they stationed a officer at her hospital room door and then Puck and Finn stayed behind in her room and Puck sat next to her bed and then she started to wake up and then she was calling out Puck's name and she kept saying his name. Then he said I'm here sis and Finn and I aren't going to let anyone hurt you. Then she said she knew who did this to her and they asked WHO? She said Jesse and then she started complaining she had a headache. Then she fell asleep and then Puck fell asleep holding Rachel's hand and then Finn kept watch besides the officer outside the door and then eventually he too fell asleep and then he woke up from Rachel screaming and he woke up Puck who then started comforting her.

Then she fell asleep again and Puck stayed up the rest of the time and then she was able to go home the next day. Then she went home and she went and took a shower to get the icky feeling off of her. Then the next day Rachel and Puck went to school and talked to her friends and went to cheerio practice and then glee club and they went to sectionals and they sang Michael Jackson songs and then they won and were going to Nationals in New York. Then they went to their bus and went back to their school and celebrated their win and then they went home and when Rachel and Noah (Puck) got home they found their dads in the living room and also found 2 TVs in the living room with them. Then they went and ran to their dads and hugged their dads and then they said that the TV's were the kids and they were so happy and then they each helped each other bring their TV to their room and then they watched a movie in Puck's room and then they fell asleep in Puck's room and then the next day they woke up and they got ready and then they left for school.


	4. Chapter 4

But on their way to school an on coming car hit them. The other car was ok but Rachel and Puck's wasn't then the police arrived and pulled Rachel and Puck out of the car. Then they raced them to the hospital. Once at the hospital they were rushed in the ER. Then 4 hours later they were put in a room where their family and friends were waiting. Then Puck woke up and looked over at Rachel and started crying because she wasn't awake. Then their dads tried to calm Puck down. He said "I promised mom before she died that I'd protect Rach from danger and now look where we are in the hospital." Then the next day Rachel still wasn't awake and so Puck wasn't talking until she woke up. Then the next day Rachel wasn't awake then at lunch she started making noise and then she finally opened her eyes and was wondering where she was. Puck was crying happy tears and said we're in the hospital we got in an accident and I didn't protect you like I promise our mom I'm sorry. She said it's ok you were scared I forgive you. Then she complained of a pain in her side and then they called the nurse and she took Rachel to the x-ray and then they brought her back and said she had broken ribs along with a broken leg and wrist.

Then they were let out of the hospital and they went home and then they ate then Rachel went to sleep on the couch because she couldn't get up the stairs and then the next day Puck and Rachel went back to school and Rachel got out her classes 5 minutes early because of her leg. Then a football player pushed her off her crutches and took the crutches and so they left her on the floor helpless. Then she had to call the principal to let Puck out of class to get her to her class and then he came and got her and she told him which football player did this to her and so after school he went and beat the football player up after he took Rachel home and so she fell asleep after she did her homework. Then when Puck came home with her crutches and kissed her forehead and then went to his room and played his game and then brought down Rachel's laptop so when she woke up she had something to do.

Then the next day they went to school and then they had an assembly about a drug awareness week. Then she wen't to her afterschool Puck took Rachel to the hospital and she got her cast off and then she walked out of the hospital and then she ran back home and called Finn and was squealing about getting her cast off finally and so then she went to Quinn's house and found her in her room very upset. Then she went to her friend and then her friend started crying and then Rachel asked what happened? Then Quinn said "my boyfriend broke up with me and then she went in her bathroom and dabbed her eyes with a tissue and then Rachel came up behind her and turned her around and then asked "who was your boyfriend?" Quinn said "your brother was I hate him!" Then Rachel said oh he's going to get it when I get home. And I mean that for real. Then at 7pm Rachel went home and yelled at her brother about breaking up with Quinn. He said I didn't break up with Quinn I love her and then he ran off to Quinn house to say he didn't break up with her.

Then Rachel went up to her room and then she Skyped Finn and then she went to bed and then she had a dream that she and Finn broke up and then Finn went with her enemy. Then the next day they went to school and her dream came true and then she ran off crying and she dragged all her besties in the girl's bathroom and she cried into Santana's shoulder and they all asked what's wrong? Then she told them that Finn broke up with her and is going out with her enemy and she cried even harder and then she cleaned her self up and went and hugged Puck and he knew something was up so she took him apart from the group and said that Finn broke up with her and he said oh no he didn'thh. Then he stormed off towards Finn to beat his fat butt. Then he came back and said he won't smell for a while and Rachel laughed and cried at the same time. Then she hugged him and then they went to their classes and then glee club and cheerio practice for Rachel.

Then she went home and then she went to her friend Santana's house and her other 2 friends were there and then they had a sleepover and watched romance movies and they prank called FINN the heartbreaker Hudson and then they got on the computer and put on music and then they fell asleep at 3 in the morning. Then they woke up at 12 in the afternoon. They then did their hair and got dressed and then went to the nail salon and got manipedi's and then they went to the mall and bought new clothes cute and kind of short outfits for school because they quit the cheerleading squad. Then they went and saw a movie called the hunger games and then they went back to Santana's house and they ate dinner and then everyone went home and then the next day Rachel got on her dress that was up above her knee and it was spaghetti straps and so she put on a shawl and then headed to school and then she hung out with all the glee club even Finn but they stayed away from Finn and then they went to their classes and then Finn came by and then he threw a slushie in Rachel's face. Then she ran off towards Santana and then they got excused and they went to the bathroom and cleaned Rachel up, then they went back to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Then after school everyone except Finn was at glee club and everyone asked why he wasn't there. Then told them that Finn quit glee club. Then Rachel went home with Puck and then she went upstairs and cried. Then she fell asleep and then at 2 in the morning she woke up in the middle of nowhere then she saw Finn and she said "What the heck am I doing here Finn!" Then Finn kissed her and then she pulled away and then he left and she got up and looked at herself in the mirror to find bruises all over and then she found a door and she also found it unlocked. So she ran out and in the streets and then she found a women police officer and she ran up to her and asked for help. She told the officer that she had been kidnapped and beaten. So the officer took her to the hospital and they checked her and told her she needed to stay over night for more evaluation and so she called all her friends and her brother and her dads and they came as fast as they could. Then she went home the next day and went to school very scared of Finn.

Then 2 days later she was throwing up and she called her friend Quinn and Quinn came over and took care of Quinn took Rachel to the doctor and it turned out she had pneumonia and so they went back to Rachel's house and Rachel got a cup of hot tea and a blanket and sat in front of the TV and she then fell asleep a few hours later and Quinn called Puck and told him that she and Rachel weren't going to school that day so that Quinn could take care of Rachel and get her better. Then she called Finn to chew him out for breaking up with her like sister and then she told him if he didn't get back with Rachel she would kill him.

Then he said he was going to get back with her again because he realized he was wrong for breaking up with Rachel. So 2 days later when Rachel and Quinn went back to school and then Finn went up to Rachel and then asked her to be his girlfriend again and she said yes. Then they went to class together and then they sat next to each other and then at lunch they ate next to each other at the table they shared with glee club and then after school they sat next to each other in glee and then Rachel left with her brother who still hated Finn for what he did to Rachel and then when they got home she ran up to her room squealing and then she called her 3 besties and she was so happy and then she fell asleep at 2 in the morning then she was woken up by her brother at 7 and then she hurried up and got ready then she ran out the door to her friends car and went to school.

Then when they got to school they ran up behind their friends and scared them and they all laughed and then hugged each other. Then they went to class and then after class they went to glee and all the girls sang a song and then the boys sang a song. Then they practiced their song Marry You for Finn and Kurt's parents getting married and so 2 weeks later they were in their outfits and then they came out singing one couple at a time. Then at the end the bride and groom came out. Then after the wedding they went to the reception and then everyone danced after the bride and groom had their first dance as a married couple. Then Carole Finn's mom threw the bouquet and Rachel caught it. Then she went with her boyfriend because he needed to talk to her and then he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him and she said yes! Then they went they went back to the reception and then the girls asked what Finn wanted to talk to her about and she showed them the ring and then they whispered he proposed and she nodded yes. Then the guys asked Finn if he proposed and he said yes and then they asked what she said and he told them that she said yes.

Then one night when her dad's were in Japan for a business trip and Rachel called her fiancée Finn and then asked if she could come over and then she was walking to his house. A car was following her so she started to run and she was about to open Finn's door when she was grabbed and she dropped her scarf and screamed and then when Finn came out he saw people putting Rachel in car and then he got the license plate when he was running after the Honda Civic and then he called the police and they came to his house and then they asked him about the girl what she was wearing and what car she was taken in and the license plate and then he went to the police station and then Puck's to tell him what happened and he called his dad's and told them Rachel was kidnapped and they said they were coming home right Puck called Shelby and she got there in less then 15 minutes. Then when she got there she hugged Puck,you could tell he had been crying along with Finn.

Then two weeks later they found out that it was 2 vocal adrenaline people along with the older brother of one of the suspects.

CliffHanger so how is it so far please let me know! thank you Fabina98


End file.
